


The Story of Weatherford Farm

by Pokeheart909



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crush at First Sight, Demisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Sports, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeheart909/pseuds/Pokeheart909
Summary: Cal Weatherford, a 27 year-old customer service representative for Joja Corporation is given the opportunity of their lifetime. Their grandfather gave them the deed to his farm. They decide to extend a hand to their best friends Lana Haywood, a 29 year-old radiologist/allergist/oncologist who works at Joja Corp. to treat side-effects of their products, and Ryan Castilla, a 28 year-old marketer for Joja Corp. who wishes he could have done professional gridball. The three move to Weatherford Farm and they each specialize in their own certain activities, but they all still find their way into the lives of those who live in Stardew Valley, and build romances along the way.
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfic and if there’s anything you want to comment on, please go on ahead and let me know! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Stardew Valley, I only own my OCs.

Cal reads over their grandfather’s old letter for them and they read the extra little note, not the one mentioning to say “hi” to Lewis, but a different one.

_“P.P.S. Calanthia, I do want to say one thing to you not about the farm, but about yourself. I do not know how you may perceive yourself currently, much less how you may be when you read this letter. But know that I will always love you. Whoever you are, I know that you are you. I know that you are not that happy as you are, little flower. While I do not know everything, I know this. Perhaps by the time you read this letter you will have understood what I mean. But on the off chance you haven’t (you’ve always been very clever) I will ask you a question. Are you happy being a girl? It is okay if you are not. As I stated earlier, I will always love you Calanthia, if you still have that as your name. I noticed whenever someone mistook you for a boy that you seemed a bit brighter, and never even went to say that you were a girl. Now if you say you are a girl, and you know it too, then I’m still happy for you. But please do not try to pretend you are someone you are not. If you have already figured out who you are, I’m happy for you. I am proud to call you my grandchild. I bet you have grown so much already, little flower._

_Love,_

_Grandpa._

Cal stared at the old paper and kept rereading the post-post-scriptum until two water drops fell onto the paper, and they reached up to their face to find themselves crying. They wiped their tears away and smile at the paper. They thought to themselves, _“Of course, grandpa figured it out before I did. Thank you grandpa. Thank you so much.”_

The tears started streaming down harder, Cal knew that they should’ve just stopped and went back to work before turning in their two-week notice and telling Lana and Ryan about the news, but it always was hard for Cal to turn the waterworks off. They put away the letter before rushing off to the bathroom to try and calm themselves down. Time moves away from them, a distant ideology of someone, namely Joja, would care about. Eventually the doors to the gender-neutral bathroom opens and in comes Ryan and Lana. Lana is the first to approach Cal. “Cal, what’s going on? Are you okay?” She approaches Cal and gingerly puts a hand on Carl’s shoulder. Cal sniffles a bit before wiping away tears from their eyes. “I’m fine. Just, I guess I got overly excited. I’m happy, and sad. Bittersweet. I just got some of the best news in my life, and even got the acceptance, without really knowing exactly, from someone who has been gone for a while.”

Ryan walks up to the two now, his concerned expression turned to his usual jovial smile. “Really? That’s good to hear, what’s the news?”

Cal smiles at the two of them. “My grandpa, the one who used to own a farm, he passed away about fifteen years ago. He had given me a letter and told me to only open it if I felt I was “crushed by the burden of modern life” and stuff like that. And if Joja isn’t a soul-sucking corporation that makes me feel like I could and want to die, then the Karens I have to deal with as a Customer Service rep will. So I opened it.”

Ryan is now vehemently interested, he brushes his bleached hair in nervous anticipation. “What’d it say?”

Lana has the same look she gets whenever a tense moment happens on some of the trash TV she watches. So she’s hooked in.

Cal breathes in slowly and calms themselves down before they breakdown again. “He told me that he gave me his farm, and that the deed is in my name. Well, deadname technically. Since I uh, hadn’t come out yet. Hell, I didn’t even know about trans people then. I guess sheltered life will do that to you. But he said he could tell something wasn’t quite right. And that, no matter who I am now, he will always love me.”

Lana just ‘aww’s and then hugs Cal. Ryan joins in and lifts the two smaller people up. The three unlikely friends all laugh and smile. Ryan sets the girl and enby down after a while. “So when are you going?”

Cal, just gives Ryan a strange look. “Go where?” Ryan just gives them a dead-pan look. “The Bahamas. No, to your grandpa’s farm!” Cal chuckles nervously at their momentary brain fart. “Oh, right. Hehe. I wanted to give my two-weeks notice before I left, that way I can still get some more money. Who knows what fifteen years has done to that place? I’ll probably need all the money I can get, even if I want to storm out of here this second, I still need money to eat and take care of myself and Soot. Not to mention I need to check if the deed will still go to me because of the legal name change.”

Lana nods, “Good, as much as I want to get out of this hellhole too, it’s probably best to be sensible about it.”

Ryan groans, “Don’t remind me that I have to stay here too! While I did business in college this sucks! I was hoping to get better money, especially since pro-gridball didn’t workout, but this fucking sucks! I wish I picked a degree that would get me a job I liked!”

That’s when an idea pops into Cal’s head. “Why don’t you two come with me?”

Ryan and Lana instantly stare wide-eyed at Cal. Cal decides to elaborate themselves a bit more, “Well I’m going to need help with the farm, I don’t know the first thing about running a farm. While I know you two aren’t the most knowledgeable on the subject either, the three of us could do even better together if we all did it. Not to mention, there’s a lot of land. Maybe we can divide it up and we can each take a piece? N-Not that you have to if you don’t want to! I just figured that if you hated your jobs so much that maybe you can help me on the farm instead?”

Ryan and Lana look at each other, their mouths are now gaping. They turn back to Cal. “We’re in.”

Cal, in surprise, shouts, “Really?! You really want to come?!”

Ryan snorts, “Phrasing. But yeah. This place sucks and I don’t really know much about farming and stuff but anywhere is better than this place. And even if I don’t end up liking it, I can probably figure something else out.”

Lana nods. “I’ll probably do farming on the side, and try to see if there’s any need for an oncologist there. It’s probably handy for someone who knows medicine to be there. Plus if there’s a nearby hospital maybe there’ll be an opening for a job? I just don’t want to stick around Joja and figuring out how to treat side effects of their products anymore. While some people are angry, and they have a right to be angry, they can be cruel about it. Not to mention it’ll suck to not have my best friend with me! So I’ll come too!”

Cal smiles at the two, their dimples showing as they smile, a smile the two have never seen on their friend’s face before. “Thanks! This means a lot to me! I’m going to sort this whole thing out and make sure the deed is still connected to me, which it should. Then I’ll call this Lewis guy, he was one of grandpa’s old friends, and see about getting you two places on the farm, and helping us get settled in.”

Ryan smirks. “Sounds like a plan. I cannot wait to get out of here! Sweet freedom here we come!”

Lana whoops and Cal chuckles as they see how excited their best friends are. They have a good feeling that going to the valley again will be a good step to a better life.


	2. Weatherford Farm and Pelican Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Lana, and Ryan arrive at Weatherford Farm and realize just what exactly they are getting into. While working on the farm they meet some of the townsfolk. Some more friendly and amicable than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story! Please feel free to comment on anything! 
> 
> I do not own Stardew Valley, only my OCs.

Cal, Ryan, and Lana all start heading out of the bus and hop onto the ground. Ryan and Lana look around in awe, taking in the scenery. Cal instead looks ahead and sees a woman with ginger hair and a warm smile. The woman approaches the three as the bus continues its route. "Hi there! I'm Robin the town's carpenter! I came here to bring you three to your new homes!"

Cal vaguely remembers the lady from when they were growing up. She looked pretty much the same as she does now, she just looks more tired now. Guess age will do that to a person. Robin reaches out her hand for a handshake which Cal accepts. "Hi Robin. I'm Cal, it's nice to officially meet you. I kinda remember you from when I used to visit grandpa, but I uh, didn't talk to very many people." 

Ryan chuckles a bit, "You still don't talk to very many people Cal. I'm Ryan Castilla. Nice to meet ya Robin!" Ryan shakes her hand enthusiastically, as Lana comes forward. "Ryan don't take the woman's arm off. I'm Lana Haywood, pleasure to meet you Robin. Cal always mentioned how calming this place was. I can already tell that they're right." 

Cal blushes a little at the compliment from their friend. Robin shakes hands with Lana, it seemed more professional than Ryan's handshake. A bit formal, but they seem to get along nicely. Robin then points to the right, "Here I'll take you to your homes. Follow me." 

The three follow Robin to Weatherford Farm and when they arrive Robin flourishes to the land. "Here we are! Weatherford Farm!" 

The three's eyes widen and their mouths hang open, slack-jawed. Cal internally sweats. _"I know it's been fifteen years, but this!? This is a mess! I'm going to have to spend most of the first few seasons trying to clean up this mess!"_ Lana closes her mouth and fidgets with her fingers and Ryan does his own nervous tick of raking a hand through his messy hair. 

Robin turns to the three and sighs, "I know it's uh... Intimidating. But there's plenty of good soil under all of that mess! But uh, hey Cal! Here's your cottage!" Cal then looks to their grandfather's old cottage and their hit with a wave of nostalgia and dread. They remember the place as cozy and warm, a friendly face to the end of the day after playing with the ducks, helping pick blueberries, and playing in the sand on the beach. Just like the farm, this wasn't the same cottage. The cottage now showed the signs of the elements with unruly vines climbing across it, and there's a hole at the very end of the porch. Cal thought to themselves, _"Please tell me this at least has working plumbing?"_

Robin turns to see Cal's face and their clear signs of unease. "Do you have any concerns? I won't blame you if you do."

Cal's face turns red. They mutter, but with enough volume to be heard. "Can I go to the bathroom without having to worry about anything breaking?" 

Lana nods to Cal's assessment. Meanwhile Robin just smiles. "Yes, I made sure that the plumbing was working properly in all of your homes. Although, the door to the cottage is kind of off. I tried to fix it, but I need more supplies, and for more supplies I need more money. B-But you can still go into the house! You just have to lift up the doorknob when you twist it."

Cal lets out a sigh of relief. "That's fine. Thank you Robin." 

Robin nods and an older man walks out of the cottage. He had gray hair, followed with a gray mustache. He also had a brown newsboy cap, brown eyes, brown suspenders, and brown pants. He had long sleeved button-down green shirt with a yellow tie. He approaches the group with a smile. "Ah, why if it isn't our new farmers!"

Cal had remembered Lewis, he was one of the few adults they had talked to. He looked about the same now, but his hair wasn't completely gray then. He had a few brown hairs. He always smiled at Cal and ruffled their hair, and while he was one of their grandfather's best friends, the two did argue about some things. Cal was never sure what it was they argued about. But they usually would make up by the end of it, and they'd go back to being pals. Lewis now walks up to Cal. "Hi Cal! It's been a while! You've grown up since the last time we saw you in the valley! You look a lot like your grandpa now!" 

Cal smiles to Lewis and shakes his now outstretched hand. "Hey Mr. Lewis! You're not saying I have gray hairs now, are you?" 

Lewis laughs heartily. "No, no. You look like him from his younger days. You were always such a good grandchild to him. He adored you. Bless his soul. But now you're running his farm," Lewis now approaches Ryan and Lana, "and with your friends, no less!"

Ryan and Lana both introduce themselves to Lewis, and Robin tells them about house upgrades to fix some problems with the cottage or to add different amenities to any of the houses. Lewis then stares at the old cottage, "I don't see a need for a house upgrade, the house already has a nice 'rustic' look to it." Robin snorts a little before replying, "'Rustic' is one way to put it, but I think 'crusty' is a more accurate description." 

The three young adults mouths all turn into o's as the mayor gets incredibly angry at Robin's comment on the cottage. "Rude! Don't you three listen to her anyway, all she wants is more money, and the best way to do that is through those house upgrades."

Now it's Robin's turn to be offended, but she just sighs in annoyance. Lewis and Robin leave the three to their own devices, but to point out two more things. The first was where the shipping box was, and that whatever is put in there will be sent to be sold. The second was that everyone in town was excited to meet the new farmers, so they should meet the townspeople soon. Cal, Ryan, and Lana decide to unpack in their houses and sleep for the night. 

* * *

After one day of farm work, Cal and Lana realized just how out of shape they were in. Ryan, while not as fit as he used to be, still managed to get through some of the tasks as a farmer through faster than the other two did. But the first day was mostly just the three trying to clear some land to plant their respective parsnip seeds from Mayor Lewis. They each got a letter from Willy saying that he just got back from a fishing trip and has a gift for each of them. Cal remembers Willy from when they used to visit as well. While Cal's grandpa was best friends with Mayor Lewis, Cal always looked up to Willy, more so than Lewis. Willy was the one who taught them many tales and stories of times he went on fishing trips. Willy was even the person who taught Cal how to fish. Cal smiles as they turn to Ryan and Lana. "We should go see Willy! I haven't seen him in a long time! I miss him, he helped me catch my first fish with my dad and grandpa!" 

Lana smiles at her friend. "Sure! While you were the one who taught me how to fish, I think I've already surpassed you. I have to find a new master to learn from." She adds to the end of her little quip a wink. Ryan nods, "Yeah! We should also go and meet the other people in town! How about we go around a bit and introduce ourselves and go to the beach around noon?"

Lana and Cal were both hesitant about meeting new people, but Ryan had a pleading look on his face. Such a pleading look that he convinced the two to go outside of the farm. When the three of them arrived at Pelican Town, Ryan went off running and Lana chased after him, shouting at him to slow down. Cal chuckles a bit at their friends as they look around the town. They notice someone walking past a building called 'Pierre's' and decide to approach them. They had a well-worn, bright blue hoodie, and dark blue shorts, and green sneakers. Cal calls out to them, "Umm hello!" 

The person keeps moving, and if Cal was right, they were actually walking away faster now. They still try again anyway. "H-Hi there! I'm-" "I don't know you, why are you talking to me?"

The person had turned around and Cal was met with an intense glare. The person's voice was like gravel, and gave off a dark and cold tone. The person had a scruffy five-o-clock shadow, dark eyes with bags under them, dark purple hair, and a scowl. Cal now instantly felt intimidated, but tried to not show it. "I just wanted to introduce myself, since I just moved here. I'm Cal. It's nice to meet-" "I don't care. Just leave me alone." The person then turns around on their heel and walks off. Cal felt like their heart shattered. They shouldn't have been so surprised, if everyone was happy-go-lucky, the world would be a game show. But the way that person treated them, just so rudely. It kind of stung them. Cal sighs before going inside the clinic and talk to whoever may be inside, and hopefully meet the doctor of the town. 

As for Ryan, he passes by a place called the Stardrop Saloon and keeps it in mind for a celebration place, since they moved in. He then notices a girl and a guy talking to one another. The girl was blonde and had pretty doe-like eyes. The guy had a green varsity jacket on, and had a gridball in one of his hands. Ryan decides to run up to the pair. "Hey!"

The guy with the gridball notices Ryan and waves to him. "Hey! You one of the new farmers?" Ryan slows down once he reaches them. He does his usual cheeky smile. "Yeah! I'm Ryan Castilla! Nice to meet you...?" The guy with the gridball tosses the gridball to his other hand, "Cool. I'm Alex. Nice to meet you too."

Ryan shakes hands with him and turns to the girl. "Oh... I'm Haley. Hmm... If it weren't for those horrendous clothes you might actually be cute. Actually, never mind." 

Ryan is annoyed by that slight, but elects to ignore it. Alex doesn't. "Haley come on, he doesn't seem that bad. Hey Ryan, do you like sports?"

Ryan smirked. "Yeah, I played gridball in high school! I was a fullback." 

Alex smiles wide, "Really!? Nice! I was a quarterback! We should play sometime!" 

Alex and Ryan go into a rant about gridball and their favorite sports teams, which ended up being the same: Zuzu City Tunnelers. Haley decides to leave the two since they're going into full sports mode, and she was hoping for more gossip talk with Alex. 

Then there's Lana who ended up bumping into Penny on accident and learned that she was the teacher for the children in Pelican Town. She then went on and met Sam, one of Penny's friends, who is trying to get a band together. He said he was looking for a drummer and a singer. Lana decides to ask Cal about it later. But Lana decides to just go to the beach early and wait for the others while taking a view of the ocean. She stares out at the water when she hears a voice come from behind her. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Lana is startled and turns around to see a pretty tall man with long dull-ginger hair. He has nice cheek bones and a warm smile. "You must be one of the new farmers we've all been expecting. You and your friends' arrival has sparked many a conversation! I'm Elliott... I live in the little cabin on this beach. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lana felt a blush come onto her. She nervously played with one of her curls. "Oh! Uh, hi! I'm Lana! It's a pleasure to meet you too Elliott." Internally she thinks, _"Thank Yoba for giving me the gift of being Cal's friend! And thank you for bringing me here and meeting this lovely man!"_

The mood is disrupted by a shout. "Hey Lana! C'mon! We're going to meet Willy now!" 

Lana is slightly annoyed that Ryan has now ruined the mood, but she did agree with him and Cal to go meet Willy. Lana turns back to Elliott. "I have to go. I'll see you later Elliott."

Elliott smiles back at the woman and waves goodbye to her. "Have fun! I think you'll like Willy." 

Lana bites back her blush and waves goodbye to Elliot. She rushes up to her friends. Ryan takes a peek to see Elliott. "Who's that?" Lana, smiles. "His name's Elliott, he lives on the beach."

Cal stares at their friend for a second and goes to look at Elliott. They then say, " _Oh_." Cal turns back to their friend who obviously likes Elliott. Maybe too much. Cal sighs and waves the two over towards the dock. "C'mon Ryan, Lana. We can't stand around here the whole time. Let's go see Willy." 

Lana's taken out of her daydream and goes with Ryan and Cal to the end of the docks near a fishing shop and they see a man smoking on a pipe. Nearby him are three fishing rods. The man is looking out towards the sea when Cal approaches him. "Hey Mr. Willy! We got your letter. It's nice to see you again." The man stops smoking and turns around. He has a big bushy beard and a floppy hat. But his eyes showed kindness. "Well it's been a while Cal. You've grown up to be a fine young'un. Now you two must be this Ryan and Lana. I've heard about."

Willy walks around Cal and greets Ryan and Lana. Lana shakes his hand first. "Yep. It's a pleasure to meet you Willy. Cal said that you're an excellent fisherman." Ryan shakes hands with Willy next, "Nice to meet ya Willy!" Willy smiles at the two. "Good to see that Cal has good friends with good handshakes." Willy then goes to the three fishing rods. "I decided to get you three some welcoming gifts." 

Willy picks up the fishing rods and hands one to each of us. Cal smiles and their lagoon-colored eyes shimmer with the sun that bounces off the water of the ocean. "Really?" Willy nods to the enby. Cal smiles wide. "Thanks so much Mr. Willy!" Willy laughs. "You don't have to use mister anymore Cal. You're an adult now."

Cal blushes in embarrassment. "Heh, right. Sorry about that Willy. But still, thank you."

Ryan gives Willy a thumbs up. "Yeah! Thanks Willy!"

Lana grins widely. "Thank you Willy! Ha! This is going to be fun! Can't wait to see how many beauties I catch with this pole. It's bamboo isn't it?"

Willy smiles at Lana's enthusiasm and nods. Lana, Ryan, and Cal eventually leave and go back to the farm to clear out more land and go back to work.


End file.
